


Awaiting Recalibration

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: Sometimes John thinks too hard about what exactly he and Sherlock have between them. This is generally inadvisable and almost always a bad idea.





	Awaiting Recalibration

Sometimes I feel like you know, not just because it’s you and you see everything, understand everything with a glance and a momentary narrowing of your eyes, but because surely this would be strange with anyone else. These lingering gazes, shallow breaths veiling propositions forcibly left unsaid; this something more when no more exists.

I used to be able to tell what was in my head and what wasn’t, but it’s been ever more indistinct lately with every “I don’t mind” and every hand twisted, upturned and open beside you, waiting for mine to slip in it. Every step closer feels like another rule broken, another invisible line crossed, but I am loath to wonder whether there could ever be room in your shrouded heart for someone so simple as myself, or if the thrill of the chase is all you would ever fall for.

That terrifies me.

Are we held together merely by gravity, or by the more robust ties that bind our heartstrings? Was it fate that drew us together, or simply coincidence?

You don’t believe in either.

God, it  _hurts_  and I wish you knew that — but at the same time I’d be horrified if you did. There’s a balance somewhere that we used to have and I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before everything recalibrates.


End file.
